


I Know What I Saw

by AKW_aka_Awkward



Series: Complicated Love [2]
Category: Dead of Summer (TV)
Genre: Bisexual FTM Trans Character, Gay Character, M/M, Reevos, most characters only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7416169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKW_aka_Awkward/pseuds/AKW_aka_Awkward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair sees something in the woods. But can that terrifying moment lead to something great.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know What I Saw

Everyone was sitting in the lounge and I was trying to nonchalantly stare at Drew when something outside caught my attention. I got up and walked toward the window. There was a little blonde girl with a red balloon just staring at me.  
“Guys I think one of the campers is outside.” There was a guy standing behind her. What the hell! I ran outside as fast as I could but I was to late. He slit her throat and I screamed. Then they were just gone. The next thing I knew Cricket had her arms around me.  
“They were right there! He-he killed her!” I didn’t know what was going on.  
“Maybe the alcohol is getting to you dude.” Joel said off handedly. Alex, Joel, and Jessie just walked back to their cabins like I didn’t just see a little girl get murdered in the woods. Drew looked concerned like he wanted to say something but he never did.  
“No one’s there. If that had really happened wouldn’t her body still be there.” I know Cricket was right. But I know what I saw.  
“I think you should get some sleep. This place is pretty creepy at night.” Amy grabbed Crickets hand and they walked back to their cabin.  
“Wanna talk about it?” Drew said in his way that sounded like he could care less but also made you want to spill everything.  
“I know what I saw. I’m not crazy, it’s not the alcohol, and I’m not too tired.” If no one else believed me, I wanted him too.  
“Okay. Let’s talk about something else.” Drew stuck his hands in his pockets.  
“Like what?” Part of me was still freaked and another part was just happy he was talking to me.  
"Anything." He shifted a little bit closer to me and I decided to push the envelope a bit.  
“How about that big secret that’s the reason we aren’t currently making out?” Drew kind of made a huffing sound.  
“You’re not going to give up on that are you.” At least he was smiling. I was afraid I was going to make him mad.  
“More like I’m not going to give up on you. Or us.” His eyes lit up when I said us and that made my chest feel heavy and empty at the same time.  
“Blair, we’ve talked about this. I don’t want to lead you on and we just wouldn’t work.” He shook his head causing my view of his face to be blocked. He didn’t want me to see his emotions.  
“You’re not leading me on. I like you and you like me and it doesn’t matter what your secret is, cause that’s not gonna change.” Drew tucked his hair behind his ear and smiled in this sad way.  
“I wish I could believe you.” Not going to get through to him tonight, but I’m still not giving up.  
“Fine. Friends for now.” God his eyes really were beautiful.  
“Why don’t you go after that Deputy guy. You think he’s cute.” Drew was kicking at the ground. One of his awkward ticks.  
“He would never like me.” I laughed it off.  
“He’d be an idiot not to! You’re hot, smart, sweet, and absolutely amazing!” God I hope Drew couldn’t see me blushing. I don’t think he even knows what he just said.  
“I meant because he’s straight. But thanks for the ego boost.” I tried to laugh that off too, even though I was blushing like crazy. Drew must have realized what he said because he started stuttering.  
“Oh. R-right.” He wasn’t looking at me anymore.  
“Besides he’s not really my type.” I wasn’t into the macho cop kind. I liked the awkward loners way more. Well, not really I usually liked jocks, but Drew was definitely close to changing my mind. Or maybe it was just him.  
“Cause he’s a townie.” Drew said it like he was trying to laugh it off but there was something else in his voice that I couldn’t quite place. I grabbed his hand and intertwined our fingers. I hope he didn’t notice my sweaty palms or my racing heart.  
“That depends. Are you a townie?” He looked at our joined hands, then into my eyes and smiled, that adorably beautiful smile. We walked the rest of the way to the cabin in silence, just enjoying each other’s company. Attached by our hands the entire way. Nothing would take that smile off my face. And I wasn’t thinking about that little girl anymore, because Drew would keep me safe.


End file.
